love is powerfull then death
by xoxo Muza
Summary: musa nad rivion will regroup after saeon 6 but musa has moved on she is with a boy named redil. will rivion get her back or prince rivion's fiance will come in his way. also meet rivion's sibling!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST POST. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

IT BASED ON MUSA AND RIVION; IT IS FULL OF TRAGEDY, DRAMA, ROMMANCE, LOVE, FIGHT, EMOTIONS, DISAGREMMENTS, FRIENDSHIP AND MUCH MORE.

IT IS THE LIFE OF WINX AFTER SEASON 7. THE DATE IS 10 JANUARY WHEN I STARTED WRITING IT, SO I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT SEASON 7 BUT I MADE IT UP. BUT PLEASE BE NICE AND SUPPORT ME, YOU ALL ARE ALLOWED TO POST ANY KIND OF COMMENTS AND IDEAS. YOU ARE ALL WELCOME TO POINT OUT MISTAKES AND PLEASE REVIEW THE TRUTH.

LOVE IS STRONGER THAN DEATH.

CHAPTER 1; THE HURTING MEMORIES

After Musa and Rivion break up in season 6 Musa doesn't see Rivion for 2 months, nor does any of the winx or specialists see him except for Brandon who bumps into him month later after he left. When Brandon asks about him and Musa and what he wanted to do with his relationship, rivion says that he is not sure, bid farewell and walks away..

At the moment, Brandon calls musa at melody and tells her about rivion. Musa thanks him and begins to think about Rivion that how they broke up.

Although she was not mad at him but still was angry at herself that why she let him go…

Weeks pass and the winx continue at Alfea, during Musa meets a boy called redil and hopes to build a relation with him.

Rivion had already quitted Red fountain even when Saladin tried to convince him to stay as he was the best student at red fountain besides Sky and also a senior but it was too pain full for Rivion to be around the places he spent with Musa and and they reminded him of her as well.

Why would it not be, they been through so much together but he realized as well as Musa that breaking up was the right thing for both of them.

However, Musa was not happy at all, every evening since Rivion left reminded Musa of their long romantic relation and how it ended in just a minute.

Six months passed during which the winx defeated Kalshara and Braffilus and were leading a peaceful life for one month.

Through the seven months Redil tried to make Musa happy and Musa pretended to be happy with him too as she felt something for Redil too but just could not shake the memories of Rivion from her days and her nights…

Musa and the Winx Club return to their home after a week her dad returns from his music tour and notices Musa's silence

What is it sweetheart? You have been quite, everything okay. Ho-boe asks one evening when Musa was deep in thoughts.

I am fine dad, but Musa could not keep it in and then explains everything to her dad about Rivion and their break up, and how it has been for her since 7 months he left her.

I'm sorry darling, Rivion was a nice guy I can't say since it's your life but when your mother and I first met I gave up my royalty for her. Ho boe said.

Yeah and? What does this have to do with me? Musa wiped her tears.

Look I am saying that if I had not married your mother you would be a princess today but instead you are a Winx Club now and that great than being a princess. if you just put your differences aside and accept Rivion for who he is, then might live a happy life as well, but it's not my place to say anything ,but still you have to listen to your heart cause' you are the only one who can make yourself feel better. Ho boe smiled.

Thanks dad. Musa smiled back.

What about we invite your friends to a dinner tomorrow, I bet that will cheer you up. Musa's father suggested.

That's great, I'll call em' Musa stood up.

When she called Sky:

Hi, Musa what is up?

Your highness would you do me the honor of attending my dinner invitation? Musa teased.

Sure princess, I will be honored, is every one coming. Sky teased back.

Moreover, both laughed

Musa I wanted to talk to you, can I meet you in ten minutes, and I am at melody for a week and thought we could talk? Sky asked

Sure, what about. Musa nervously said..

I 'will be with you in 10 minutes then we'll talk. Sky hung up.

…

BACK IN STAMIARA (RIVIONS HOME PLANET)

Your highness, the press is waiting for you. A servant informed a prince with magenta hairs day dreaming about his love.

Yes, I'm coming. The boy replied.

…

ON THE NEXT STORY;

MUSA REALIZES THANKS TO HER FRIENDS THAT SHE MUST GET RIVION BACK AND STARTS HER SEARCH.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2; YOU WANT HIM BACK.

So what did you wanted to talk about? Musa handed Sky glass of water and offering him to sit.

Rivion: Sky answered

Please Sky, I have been over this with you guys so many times. I know you want to see me happy but I am happier without Rivion. Musa turned her face away.

Are you? Sky said looking in her eyes and Musa started crying, Sky hugged her, after Musa blended it out, she asked Sky for his advice.

Sky said: you should get back to either Rivion or redil, because the way Bloom told me that your heart is getting week and that is not good.

Musa recalled her memories of Rivion to Sky and her eyes watered and so did Musa , because Rivion was his fiend too, they been together for so much time and spent the time like brothers, as much as the Winx Club, specialist loved Musa as a friend they also loved Rivion but never got a chance to show it.

Sky advised Musa to think about this and left

 **PASS THE SEVEN MONTH THE BURNING ISSUE WAS MUSA BECAUSE MUSA REMAINED SAD THE WHOLE TIME. EVERY ONE WANTED MUSA TO BE HAPPY AGAIN.**

 **THE WINX TRIED SO MANY TIMES TO GET THE COUPLE BACK TOGETHER BUT IT WASN'T HAPPENING.**

…..

The next night everyone was gathered at Musa's place and had a wonder full time, Musa seemed very happy to see her friend again.

At the finish of the party, ho boe left to sleep and just then, Stella asked Musa about Rivion.

Musa was left without answer. Everyone wanted a n answer from Musa so they waited.

Musa started crying and Flora took her in arms.

Bloom got angry at Stella on her question but Stella said:

WHAT WE HAVE TO DO SOME THING I'M SORRY BUT I CANT SEE MUSA ALL SAD EVERY DAY. SHE NEED A LIFE, SHE NEED RIVION. YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW BUT EVEN ME, A LOVE AND COUPLE EXPERT CAN'T THINK WHAT TO DO FOR MY FRIEND. I FEEL SO BAD NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR MUSA.

EVERY ONE REALIZED STELLA WAS RIGHT ON HER POINT.

MUSA. STELLA SITS BESIDE MUSA AND SAYS:

SWEETHEART YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP SUFFERING DEAR YOU KNOW AS WELL AS EVERY ONE THAT YOU LOVE RIVION FROM THAT FIRST DAY. AND NEVER STOPPED LOVING, THERE MIGHT BE A FEW SET BACKS BUT SOME ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE DIFFERENT. TAKE MY PARENTS FOR EXAMPLE THAE GOT DEVORSED JUST BECAUSE MOM WAS MORE CARING AND DAD WAS NOT BUT THEN THEY GOT BACK.

YOU HAVE TO MEET RIVION, WHO KNOWS HOW HE IS DOING?

AND I'M SURE THAT HE MISSES YOU. YOU MIGHT BE SURPRISED ON MY _RIVION_ COMMENT BECAUSE I ALWAYS THOUGHT HE WAS NOT FIT FOR YOU BUT NOW I REALIZE THAT HE WAS A PART OF YOU AND NOW THAT HE IS GONE A PART OF YOU AS WELL AS ME IS SAID CONTINOUSLY.

MUSA STOPPED CRYING.

EVERY ONE WAS SURPRISED AT STEELA BECAUSE SHE NEVER SPOKEN THAT SERIOUSLY BEFORE BUT IT MEANT THAT SHE HAS A MELTED HEART FOR MUSA.

WE ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY BUT YOU CHOOSE BUT CHOOSE BETWEEN REDIL AND RIVION.

AND STAY HAPPY WITH HIM. FLORA SAID.

IT'S NOT MY PLACE TO SAY ANY THING BUT I FEEL SAME FOR REDIL AND RIVION. REDIL REALLY SEEMED TO CARE MAY BE YOU SHOULD HANG OUT WITH HIM MORE SO YOU'LL FALL FOR HIM. BRANDON SAID TO MUSA.

MUSA WAS SURPRISED BY HOW THE SPECIALISTS WERE WORRIED ABOUT HER TOO AND WANTED HER TO BE HAPPY.

 _AFTER EVERY ONE LEFT MUSA DECIDES TO TALK TO RIVION._

…..

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:

MUSA WILL LEAVE TO RIVION'S HOME PLANET TO FIND RIVION, BUT WHO IS PRIINCE RIVION WILLAM AND MUSA WILL GET FRAMED AS A THIEF AND WILL BE BROUGHT TO THE CASTLE AND GUESS WHO IS THE RULER? FIND IT ALL OUT


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3; SEARCH FOR THE LOST LOVE.

MUSA LEAVES FOR STAMIARA TO SEE RIVEN BUT WHEN SHE ARRIVES AT HIS HOUSE IT WAS LOCKED.

SHE ASKS SOME OTHER PEOPLES ABOUT HIM BUT NONE ANSWERED.

SHE WENT TO A LADY STANDING AT THE ROAD AND ASKED; MAM DO YOU KNOW WHERE RIVION WILLIAM LIVES?

YES, PRINCE RIVION WILLIAM LIVES IN THE CASTLE WITH HIS FAIMILY. THE LADY SAID AND WENT AWAY.

CASTLE?! MUSA GOT CONFUSSED AND THOUGHT THAT IT WAS ANOTHER WILLIAM AND CONTINUED HER SEARCH.

….

ON LINPFHEA;

REDIL THOUGHTS OF A WAY TO PLEASE MUSA AND TO GET HER CLOSE TO HIM.

…

AS MUSA WAS WONDERING ON TO FIND, RIVEN TWO BLACK MASKED MEN CAME RUNNING TOWARDS HER.

ONE OF MASKED MEN SAID THAT LETS FRAME THE GIRL INSTEAD OR THE GUARDS WILL CAPTURE US.

MUSA GOT CONFUSSED WHEN SHE HEARD VOICES COME TOWARD HER.

THE MASKED MEN THREW THE BAG OF GOLD AT MUSA AND RAN AWAY.

MUSA WAS INJURED, AS SHE WAS CONFUSSED AND DID NOT HAVE ACHANCE TO FIGHT BACK SHE WAS LYING ON THE GROUND WEEK AS ROYAL GUARDS CAME TO HER AND TOOK MUSA AWAY.

MUSA FAINTED BY PAIN AND DID NOT KNEW WHERE SHE WAS GOING.

…..

REDIL CALLED MUSA BUT MUSA DID NOT ANSWERS THEN REDIL LEFT HER A MESSAGE TO MEET HIM AFTER TWO DAYS IN MAGIX.

…..

ON SOLARIA;

QUEEN AND KING OF SOLARIA ANNOUCED THE WEDDING OF THEIR DAUGHTER AFTER 25 DAYS.

PRINCESS OF SOLARIA IS BEING MARRIED AND LEFT A TEXT ON HER FRIENDS PHONE ABOUT THE NEWS.

THE WINX AND THE SPECIALIST GATHERED EXCEPT MUSA ON SOLARIA TO CONGRATULATE BRANDON AND STELLA ON THEIR WEDDING.

….

HERE IS THE THIEF YOUR HIGHNESS WE FOUND HER WITH THE ROYAL JEWELS. MUSA HEARED A GUARD SAYING THEN SHE WOKE UP AND STOOD UP AND SAID: HOW DARE YOU INSULTED ME I'M NOT A THIEF. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM? I 'M GUARDIAN FAIRY OF HARMONIA.

MUSA GROWNED WITH ANGER AT THE GUARDS AND TURNED BACK TO SEE THAT A ROYALTY WITH DARK PURPLE HAIR WAS SITTING ON THE THROWN. SHE STARED AT HIM AND TRIED TO FIGURE OUT WHO HE LOOKED LIKE.

GUARDS YOU MAY GO NOW; ORDERED THE ROYAL MAN.

I AM SORRY ABOUT THAT. I''M PRINCE JACK OF STAMIARA. AND YOU ARE? ASKED THE ROYAL MAN.

I AM MUSA. GUARDIAN FAIRY OF HARMONIA. I AM FROM MELODY AND I AM AN X PRINCESS OF MELODY. MUSA REPLIED.

JUST THEN A BLACK HAIRED GIRL AN A MEGENTA HAIRED BOY STEPED INTO THE THROWN ROOM.

HEY, BRO THE MINISTERS ARE WAITING FOR THE ROYAL PAIN: THE MEGENTA HAIRED BOY TEASED AT JACK.

I AM COMING BRO. HOWEVER, WAIT RIVEN, SEMIN MEET PRINCESS MUSA OF JACK POINTED AT MUSA.

RIVEN! MUSA SHOUTED.

MUSA! RIVION SHOUTED AS WELL.

….

ON THE NEXT WINX:

PRINCE RIVION WILL MEET MUSA AND THAN JANE, RIVIONS FIANCE WILL BREAK THE ROMANTIC MOMENT AND MUSA WILL LEAVE.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 PRINCE RIVION WILLIAM

MUSA WAS STARING AT RIVION WHO HAD CHANGED A LOT IN THE 7 MONTH AND TRYING TO MAKE SURE IT WAS THE RIVION SHE KNEW.

MUSA IS THAT YOU: RIVION RAN TOWARD MUSA AND STOPPED A FEW INCHES BEFORE HER.

JACK AND THE GIRL NAMED SEMIN LOOKED CONFUSSED.

JUST AS RIVION WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOME THING MUSA STARTED CRYING AND RIVION GRABBED HER IN HIS ARMS AND CRIED TOO.

AFTER BLENDING OUT HER PAIN MUSA SAID IN A CRYING VOICE: OH RIVEN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH WHY DIDN'T YOU RETURN? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO SEE ME.? OH, RIVION I CANT TELL YOU HOW I SPENT MY DAYS WITHOUT YOU. MUSA SAID IT ALL TOGETHER,

JACK AND SEMIN LEFT THE ROOM.

INSTEAD OF ANSWERING MUSA'S QUESTIONED RIVION STARTED CRYING AND SO DID MUSA.

AFTER A WHILE RIVIEN APARTED HIMSELF FROM MUSA AND TOLD HER THAT SHE HAD CHANGED.

NEVERTHELESS, MUSA WAS NOT INTO THAT SHE JUST WANTED TO STAY IN RIVENS ARMS FOREVER AS SHE MISSED HIM SO MUCH OVER THE MONTHS!

RIVEN TOOK MUSA TO HIS ROOM.

WOW! WHAT A BEAUTIFULL PLACE. BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A CASTLE? MUSA ASKED.

YOU SEE MUSA IT IS A LONG STORY HOW I FOUNDED THAT JACK AND SEMIN WHO I ALWAYS THOUGHT ARE MY COUSIN ARE ACTUALLY MY FAMILY. IN ADDITION, HOW MY UNCLE TOOK OVER MY FATHER AS RULER OF THE PLANET AND SPELLED MY MOTHER INTO ABADNDONING ME. RIVEN EXPLAINED.

BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? MUSA ASKED.

IT DOES NOT MATER NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE. MUSA YOU SEE OVER THE MONTHS I HAD EVERY THING BUT STILL I HAD NO ONE.

MUSA WAS SURPRISED, AS RIVEN WAS NEVER THAT SWEET.

I KNOW I FEEL IT. YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I MISS YOU WHEN YOU ARE AWAY FROM ME ALL THOSE LONG MONTHS I SPENT WITHOUT YOU ALMOST KILLED ME THEN I CAME LOOKING FOR YOU AND NOW…

A KNOCK INTURREPTED MUSA,

COME IN; RIVEN SAID.

HONEY I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU. A GIRL CAME IN WITH RED LONG FLOWING HAIRS, WALKED TOWARDS RIVEN, AND KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK.

OH! JANE I AM COMING TO THE DINING ROOM CAN I JUST HAVE A MINUTE. RIVEN SAID NERVOUSLY.

NO DEAR NOT A SECOND! THE GIRL PULLED RIVION OUT OF THE ROOM.

AS RIVION TURNED HIS BACK, MUSA WAS GONE!

….

MUSA FLEW AWAY. SHE WENT BACK HOME CRYING AND BROKEN HEARTED. THEN SHE READ THE MESSAGE FROM STELLA AND RUSHED TO SOLARIA.

AS SHE WAS ENTERING THE PALACE SHE THOUGHT ABOUT RIVION AND STARTED CRING SHE CLIMED THE STAIRS AND FELL DOWN. IT WAS TOO PAINFULL FOR HER TO THINK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER WITH RIVEN.

FORTUNATELY TIMMY SAW MUSA AND LIFTED MUSA AS SHE WAS FAINTED AND TIMMY BROUGHT HER TO THE WINX.

….

MUSA! EVERY ONE RUSHED TOWARDS TIMMY. TIMMY LAID MUSA DOWN ON THE BED.

SPECIALISTS WERE THERE BY THEN.

WHEN MUSA WOKE UP…

WHAT HAPPENED? EVERY ONE ASKED AND MUSA FILLED THEM UP ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER

I STILL DO NOT GET THAT RIVION IS A PRINCE. SKY SAID.

WHO WAS THAT GIRL? TECNA ADDED

IF RIVION SHOWED THAT HE MISSED MUSA THEN WHY WAS THAT GIRL THERE? STELLA SAID.

EVERY ONE HAD A LOT OF QUESTIONED BUT MUSA INSISTED TO FORGET ABOUT THAT AND ENJOY THE CELEBRATION AND PREPARATIONS FOR THE UPCOMING WEDDING.

…

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

MUSA WILL MEET REDIL, AND WILL SPEND HER DATE WITH HIM, NOT KNOWING THAT RIVEN WAS SPYING ON HER THE WHOLE TIME, AND ALSO JANE IS A PRINCESS AND RIVION'S FIANCCE'.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5; THE LOVE ON TWO BOATS

ON STAMIARA;

RIVEN HAD AN UNCOMFORTABLE DINER THINKING ABOUT MUSA ND HOW SHE SAW HIM WITH JANE.

THEN HE DECIDED TO GO VISIT MUSA AT ALFEA, BUT RIVIEN DIDN'T KNOW THAT WINX WERE NOT AT ALFEA ANYMORE BECAUSE HE WAS NOT IN TOUCH WITH ANY ONE FOR A LONG TIME.

…..

NOTE: JANE IS THE PRINCESS AND FIANCCE OF PRINCE RIVION AFTER HE BECAME A PRINCE.

RIVION WANTED TO FORGET ABOUT MUSA BECAUSE HE THOUGHT SHE WAS HAPPY WITHOUT HIM BUT SEEING MUSA AGAIN FRESHED HIS LOVE FOR HER. RIVION DID NOT LOVE JANE BUT AS A REPLACEMENT RIVION HAD TO ACCEPT HER AND SHE WAS ROYAL ALSO TRADITION OF ROYALTY SAID THAT A PRINCE MUST MARRY A PRINCESS BUT TO RIVEN MUSA WAS MORE SPECIAL. THAT HE NEVER SHOWED AND THAT WAS THE REASON OF HIS BREAKUP WITH MUSA.

IT WAS NOT THAT RIVEN WAS NOT STUBBORN AND GRUMPY ANY MORE. HE STILL HAD THE SAME TEMPER BUT JANE KNEW HOW TO HANDLE IT SO THING BETWEEN RIVION AND JANE WERE GOING OKAY BUT AFTER THE ARRIVAL OF MUSA, JANE FELT THAT RIVION MUST HAVE ONCE LIKED MUSA SO SHE LIFTED HER GUARD AND KEPT CLOSE WATCH ON RIVEN.

….

MUSA GETS BACK TO MELODY AND SHE WAS ANGRY WITH RIVEN AND ALSO SAD.

SHE READ THE TEXT REDIL SENT HIM AND THOUGHT OF WHAT TO DO.

SHE COULD BREAKUP WITH REDIL AND BE WITH RIVEN OR SHE THOUGHT THAT RIVEN WAS ROYAL NOW AND MAYBE IT ISN'T BEST TO INTURREPT HIS LIFE ESPACIALLY WHEN JANE IS AROUND.

HOWEVER, SHE WANTED TO FORGET ABOUT RIVEN SO SHE WENT TO MAGIX TO MEET REDIL AND DECIDED TO INCREASE HER RELATION WITH REDIL.

….

ON THE SAME DAY WHEN MUSA WENT TO MAGIX, RIVION VISITED ALFEA.

RIVION SEARCHED ALFEA AND THEN BUMPPED INTO MIS FARAGONDA WHO TOLD HIM THAT THE WINX WERE NOT AT ALFEA.

…

"I AM SO GLAD YOU HAVE MADE IT MUSA; I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU WERE NOT COMING". REDIL SAID TO MUSA ENTERING A COFFE STAND AND OFFERING MUSA TO SIT DOWN.

"I AM SORRY REDIL! I COULD NOT REPLY YOU EARLIER. I WAS SORT OF BUSY. YOU KNOW STELLA AND BRANDON ARE GETTING MARRIED" MUSA TRIED TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT AND MAKE HER MIND FOR REDIL SO THAT RIVENS ACTIONS WOULD NOT HURT HER.

WHILE RIVION WAS PASSING THROUGH MAGIX CITY, HE SAW ALL WHAT WAS GOING ON. HE REALLLY GOT SAD TO SEE MUSA WITH SOME ONE ELSE AND GOT JEALOUS AS USUAL. HE DECIDED TO GO TALK TO HER BUT WAITED AND CONTROLS HIS TEMPER TIL MUSA GETS OUT SO THAT HE WOULD TALK TO HER IN PRIVATE.

MUSA TALKED A LOT TO REDIL AND IN SUCH A ROMANTIC WAY THAT SHE NEVER DID BEFORE. NO DOUBT, REDIL WAS A GREAT GUY AND SUPPORTER; HE LEARNED TO DEAL WITH MUSA'S ANGER OVER THE MONTHS AND FROM HER RECENT BEHAVIOR REDIL GOT SATISFIED THAT MUSA WAS FALLING FOR HIM.

AFTER COFFE, MUSA AND REDIL WENT TO A NEARBY ORCHID. RIVION FOLLOWED THEM. ON THEIR WALK REDIL GAVE A PASSIONATE KISS TO MUSA AND THE KISS GOT DEEPER AND DEEPER. RIVION DID NOT KNOW WHY THEY WERE KISSING BUT HE LOST HIS TEMPER. HE TRIED TO CONTROL HIMSELF BECAUSE FOR A MINUTE HE THOUGHT THAT LOOSING MUSA WAS HIS FAULT BUT WHAT HECK COULD HE HAVE DONE ABOUT IT, JANE CAME IN SUDDEN, AND IF THAT WAS NOT ALL, SHE KISSED HIM. THOUGHTS CAME INTO RIVEN'S MIND AS MUSA AND REDIL WALKED TOWARDS THE ORCHID. STILL KNOWING IT WAS NOT MUSA'S FAULT RIVION DECIDED TO TALK TO HER.

AFTER SPENDING A LOT OF TIME,

"REDIL I AM SORRY I BEHAVED WITH YOU IN SUCH A WAY THE LAST MONTHS, I THINK THIS IS THE FIRST DATE THAT I AM HAPPY WITH YOU."

"ALL THOSE DATES WERE JUST A PAIN FOR ME, BUT NOW I REALIZE THAT YOU ARE THE ONE AND I AM SORRY I DUMPED YOU…..

SHHHHHHHHHH…

REDIL STOPPED MUSA AND BENT HIS HEAD DOWN TO KISS HER.

ON THE NEXT FIC:

AFTER REDIL LEAVES AND THEN RIVION WILL COME INTO THE PICTURE, MUSA WILL ARGUE WITH HIM, ALSO SUFFERING FROM HER HEART PAIN, AFTER A WHILE MUSA WILL BE STRUCK WITH AN ARROW.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6; LOVE UNDINIED

IN HIS KISS, THERE WAS SO MUCH CARE AND LOVE THAT FOR A MOMENT MUSA FORGOT ABOUT RIVEN!

MUSA REALIZED THAT IF SHE SPENDS MORE TIME WITH REDIL SHE COULD FINALLY FORGET RIVEN.

AFTER A WHILE MUSA SAID GOODBYE TO REDIL.

"ARE YOU SURE I CAN'T DRIVE YOU HOME". REDIL ASKED TO MUSA AS SHE INSISTED ON WALKING BACK ALONE.

"NO THANKS REDIL, I WANNA SEE MIS FARAGONDA. IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I VISITED ALFEA, THIS WAY I CAN ALSO MEET THE OTHER FRIEND I'VE GOT THERE". MUSA ANSWERED.

"OKAY. WHEN ARE WE GOING OUT AGAIN?" REDIL ASKED

"UMMMM HOW ABOUT FRIDAY?" MUSA SUGGESTED.

"TWO DAYS LATER TILL I SEE YOU, NO DARLING NO I CANT WAIT THAT LONG. DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE"; REDIL ANSWED WITH A SMILE.

"YOU'RE SUCH A CHARMER. OKAY TOMMOROW AT MY HOUSE?"

"OKAY BUT IT'S STILL TOO LONG". REDIL SMILED

MUSA SMILED TOO AND SHE GAVE A HUG TO REDIL AND WALKED PASS THE ORCHID.

WHEN RIVION SAW REDIL WAS GONE HE FOLLOWED MUSA AND AS MUSA WAS ABOUT TO MAKE HER WAY OUT THE ORCHID:

"MUSA!" A VOICE STRUCK MUSA.

SHE TURNED BEHIND TO SEE RIVION WAS STANDING THERE WITH RED CRIED EYES.

"HEY YOUR MAJESTY. WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?" MUSA SAID IN A HARSH VOICE.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING MUSA WHO IS HE?'' RIVEN YELLED

''YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOUR GRACE I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT.''

''BUT WHAT ABOUT ME AND….

MUSA DIDN'T LET RIVEN FINISH AND YELLED AT HIM.

''I'M SORRY IF IT HURTS TO SEE YOUR LIFE LONG LOVE WITH SOME ONE ELSE BUT NOW U KNOW HOW IT FEEL DON'T YOU.I JUST DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANY MORE ROYAL PAIN. IT IS OVER RIVEN I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS ANY MORE. YOU ALMOST MADE ME DIE. AND WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHY ARE YOU NOT WITH JANE KISSING HER HAND ROYAL HIGHNESS? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CAME IN MY LIFE AND RUIN IT''; MUSA YELLLED AS LOUD AS SHE COULD.

''STOP IT MUSA''; RIVEN PUT HIS HAND ON MUSA'S MOUTH TO QUITE HER UP.

''HOW DARE YOU SHUT MY MOUTH''? MUSA SLAPED RIVEN

''FINE YOU DON'T WANT ME HERE I'LL LEAVE BUT I WAS NEVER OUR RELATION SPOILER, I GOT IN MY TEMPER ONLY WHEN YOUR FRIENDS WERE KISSING THEIR BOYFRIENDS AND YOU WERE SHOWING YOUR ATTITUDE. I TRIED ALL I COULD TO MAKE YOU MINE. EVERY DAY AND EVERY NIGHT BUT A GRUMP LIKE ME COULD NEVER DESERVE A PRINCESS, A WINX, A CELEBRITY, AND A GUARDIAN''. RIVEN SHOUTED AS WELL WITH ANGER.

''OHH NOW YOUR'E ADDRESING ME AS A PRINCESS WHEN I'M AN EX AND YOU ARE A PRINCE. WHAT DO YOU…. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? RIVEN YOU THINK THIS IS MY FAULT BUT IT IS NOT. I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT YOU CAN'T BLAME ME.''

MUSA STARTED CRYING AND SAT ON THE GROUND. SHE WAS GETTING TOO WEEK FROM HER INTERNAL PAIN AND LAY ON THE GRASS CRYING WITH HER BREATH GETTING SLOWER AND HARDER. RIVION RUSHED TO MUSA AND PICKED HER UP. MUSA DEPARTED HIMSELF FROM RIVEN AND TRIED TO WALK ON HER OWN UNTIL AN ARROW CAME FROM A DIRECTION. RIVION SAW THE ARROW AND JUMPED ON TO MUSA TO SAVE HER BUT TWO MORE ARROWS CAME AND ONE POINTED RIVEN'S ARM AND THE OTHER PASSED THROUGH MUSA'S CHEST.

RIVEN FORGOT ALL HIS BLEEDING AND PAIN, WHEN HE SAW MUSA BLEEDING VERY FAST. HE PICKED HER UP AND TOOK HER TO ALFEA. MUSA OPENED HER EYES FOR A SECOND AND MANAGED TO SEE RIVEN ENTERING HER TO ALFEA. SHE TRIED TO TALK BUT ALL SHE COULD DO WAS LIFT HER HAND AND TOUCH RIVION'S FACE. RIVION GRABBED HER HAND AND MUSA SMILED BACK AT HIM AND THEN FAINTED.

RIVION NOTICED THAT HER HEART BEAT WAS GETTING SLOWER BY THE MINUTE AND THAT MEANT THE ARROW DID STRUCK HER IN THE HEART.

HE HANDED MUSA TO THE NURSE. THEN SOME ALFEA STUDENT TOOK RIVION TO AN INFARMY ROOM. BY THE OF TIME RivEn'S BANDAGE COMPLETED THE WINX AND SPEACIALISTS GOT TO ALFEA!

RIVEN'S HAND WAS SERIOUSLY INJURED BUT HE AVOIDED THE REST AND WALKED TO THE QUAD OF ALFEA AND SAT ON A BENCH THINKING ABOUT MUSA.

THE ROYAL GUARDS OF STAMIARA REACHED THERE TO RETRIVE RIVEN BUT HE REFUSED AND TOLD HIS BROTHER JACK THAT HE IS NOT GONNA BE HOME FOR A FEW DAYS.

RIVION TOLD THE GUARDS NOT TO TELL HIS SISTER AND BROTHERWHAT HAPPENED TO HIS ARM.

STELLA WALKED OUT OF MUSA'S ROOM AND SAID;'' GUYS ITS BAD, SHE IS NOT WAKING UP!''

THE NEXT CHAP BRINGS:

MUSA STILL IS NOT IN SENSES, RIVION IS GETTING VERY WORRIED ALONG WITH THE WINX, FLORA TALKS TO RIVION, MAKING HIM REALIZE WHO WAS MORE SPECIAL TO HIM: JANE OR MUSA!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: YOU ARE OUR FAMILY.

BLOOM AND TECNA STARTED CRING AND BRANDON AND TIMMY COMFORTED THEM WHILE SKY WENT INTO MUSA'S ROOM WITH AISHA.

FLORA WALKED OUT TO THE QUAD AND WENT TO RIVEN AND SAT BESIDES HIM. RIVEN DID NOT NOTICE.

''UHHMM'''. FLORA TRIED TO GET HIS ATTENTION.

''HEY FLORA! HOW'S MUSA DOING?'' RIVEN ASKED

''I WON'T LIE, SHE'S NOT WELL. RIVEN IF YOU DON'T MIND CAN I SAY SOME THING''. FLORA ASKED.

''SURE''. RIVEN REPLIED.

THAT FLORA KISSED RIVEN ON THE HIS CHEEK VERY PASSIONATELY.

''DO YOU LIKE MY KISS AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE MUSA'S? I KNOW YOU DON'T AND I CAN FEEL THAT YOU STILL LOVE HER TOO AND DON'T FEEL THE SAME AROUND JANE. SOME PEOPLE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. I JUST HOPE MUSA LIVES TO KISS YOU AGAIN''. THEN FLORA DROPPED A FEW TEARS OFF THINKING ABOUT MUSA.

RIVION DROPPED TEARS TOO.

FLORA WAS SURPRISED THAT FOR THE FRIST TIME IN FOREVER RIVEN WAS FEELING GUILTY AND SHOWING LOVE FOR HIS FRIENDS.

JUST THEN HELIA CAME AND PICKED FLORA.

''HOW ARE YOU BRO?'' HELIA ASKED.

''IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW I'M DOING. I JUST….''; RIVEN STOPPED.

''WHY DON'T YOU GO SEE MUSA? THAT MAY MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER''. HELIA INSISTED.

''IS SHE AWAKE?'' RIVEN QUESTIONED

''NO SHE'S NOT''. HELIA WAS SAD.

BLOOM CAME AND GRABBED RIVEN'S HAND AND PULLED HIM TOWARDS THE HOSPITAL.

''SERIOUSLY BLOOM I DON'T WANT TO GO''. HE TRIED TO GET HIS HAND OUT OF BLOOM'S GRASP.

''I AM NOT ASKING, I'M ORDERING YOU''. BLOOM GAVE A SHORT REPLY AND PUSHED RIVEN IN MUSA'S ROOM.

SKY AND LAILA GOT OUT.

AND RIVEN WAS ALONE IN THE ROOM. HE WANTED TO GET OUT AND LEAVE BUT HIS FEETS BECAME VERY HEAVY THEN HE SAT BESIDE MUSA AND SAID NOTHING FOR A WHILE.

THAN HE SAW TWO TEARS CAME OUT OF MUSA'S EYES. SHE INSTANTLY PICKED ONE UP ON HIS FINGER AND GOT CARRIED AWAY BY PAST MEMORIES THE SAME HAPPENED BEFORE WHEN MANDRAGORA SPELLED HIM AND HE ALMOST KILLED MUSA. THAT HOW MUCH SHE HURTED POOR MUSA. HE ALMOST GOT HER HEART CRUSHED WHEN HE WENT OFF WITH DARCY. DEEP DOWN HE KNEW HE LOVED MUSA BUT HE WAS NEVER GOOD AT TALKING ABOUT IT,

THEN HE SAID LOOKINIG AT MUSA AND GRABING HER HAND;

''MUSA YOU HAVE TO COME BACK, YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME ALONE. I GUESS IF YOU ARE STIIL MAD AT ME BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO COME BACK TO ME YOU HAVE GOT TO COME BACK TO YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR FATHER. I DON'T KNOW IF HE CAN TAKE LOOSING YOU. I DON'T KNOW IF I COULD TAKE LOOSING YOU. I ADMITT IT I DON'T LOVE JANE I ONLY LOVE YOU. YOU GOT TO COME BACK. I'M NOT ASKING I'M ORDERING, YOU CAN'T DENY ME ANY MORE''. RIVEN STARTED DROPPING TEARS AND HE INSTANTLY KISSED MUSA'S HAND AND THEN HER FOREHEAD.

HE WAS SURPRISED ON HIS SELF THAT HE NEVER SHOWED SO MUCH LOVE FOR MUSA SAT BESIDE HER AND THOUGHT HOW MUCH THEY HAVE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER. THE FIRST TIME THE MEET, THE FIRST TIME THEY WENT OUT, THE FIRST TIME THEY KISSED. HOW MUCH THEY ARE ALIKE. HOW MUCH MUSA WANTED HIM. HIS MEMORIES BROKE WHEN REDIL CAME IN THE ROOM AND RAN TOWARDS MUSA. RIVEN WAS LEAVING THE ROOM BUT JUST THEN HE SAW REDIL KISS MUSA ON HER LIPS AND THEN REDIL ALSO DROPPED A FEW TEARS OFF.

RIVEN COULD NOT STAND WATCHING THAT AND CAME OUT THE ROOM. JUST THEN TECNA AND AISHA RAN TOWARDS RIVEN.

''DID SHE WAKE UP?'' AISHA SAID QUICKLY.

''NO! I GUESS MY LOVE ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH BUT YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T WORRY HER TRUE LOVE IS HERE AND I'M SURE SHE'LL BE OKAY''. RIVEN SAID AND WAS WALKING AWAY.

''BRO YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT TRUE''. TIMMY STOPPED HIM.

''YOU CAN'T LEAVE, THINK ABOUT THE GIRLS, IF YOU DON'T STAY THEY MIGHT NOT STAND THE PAIN OF THEIR FRIEND. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH HOPE THERE WAS IN THE WINX EYES WHEN YOU WERE WITH MUSA AND BLOOM SENCED A STRONG POSSIBILY OF MUSA COMING BACK''; HEARING TIMMY SAY THAT HOPE GLOWED IN RIVEN'S EYES.

''MUSA WAS ALWAYS GREAT IN KEEPING HER SELF CALM, ESPACIALLY SINCE SHE WAS HANDLING YOU, THE CONDITIONS MADE HER STRONG AND SHE ALWAYS KNEW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF HER SELF. BUT IN THIS CONDITION SHE CAN HELP HERSELF RECOVER BUT WITH YOUR HELP… DON'T LEAVE''; SKY ADDED.

''BUT, WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO STAY? I ALWAYS…., I'M A MONSTER, I'M THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS'': RIVEN SAID BUT TECNA STOPED HIM AND SAID:

''RIVEN WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID BUT NO MATTER WHAT YOU DID YOU ALWAYS BEEN OUR FAMILY OUR BROTHER YOU ALL BEEN ALWAYS A WINX''. TECNA COMFORTED RIVEN.

''THANKS'', HE SAID.

''NO,WE'LL BE THANKING YOU IF YOU BRING MUSA BACK''. STELLA SAID WITH A SLOW VOICE.

…..

AS NIGHTS PASSED, MUSA WAS ALIVE BUT DIDN'T WAKE UP.

ALL THAT TIME WAS TOO HARD FOR EVERY ONE.

ONE MORNING 3 DAYS AFTER THE INCIDENT RIVEN WALKED TO MUSA'S ROOM AND FLORA WATCHED RIVEN GOING PEEKED IN THE ROOM AND SAW THAT RIVENS WAS BEGGING MUSA TO COME BACK, HE WAS CRYING LIKE A BABY. FLORA FELT PITY FOR HIM.

FLORA CLOSED HER EYES FOR A SECOND AND THEN SHE OPENED HER EYES SHE SAW MUSA MOVING ON HER BED AND SHE WAS TRYING TO GET UP. RIVEN DIDN'T NOTICE BECAUSE HE WAS LOOKING AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM.

''MUSA''… FLORA SHOUTED VERY LOUD AND RAN TOWARDS MUSA AND HELPED HER GET UP.

THE LAST CHAPTER IS ABOUT:

MUSA WILL COME IN HER SENSES, RECIVING HUGGS AND KISSES FROM EVERYONE, RIVEN WILL ONCE AGAIN BRING THE CONVERSATION ABOUT REDIL AND LEAVE ANGRILY, WILL HE RETURN? OR THE STORY WILL REACH ITS END WITHOUT RIVEN?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: RETURN TO ME.

FLORA VOICE WAKED UP EVERY ONE AND THEY ALL FOUND MUSA WAS AWAKE. THE GIRLS RUSHED TOWARDS MUSA AND HUGGED AND KISSED HER SO MANY TIMES. WHILE SPECIALISTS CONGRATULATED RIVEN AND COMFORTED HIM.

THEN MUSA CALLED OUT TO RIVEN AND HE WALKED TOWARDS HIM. BOTH OF THEM DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AND JUST BENT DOWN AND KISSED INSTANTLY.

MUSA BROKE THE KISS AND LAY ON THE BED BECAUSE SHE WAS NOT FEELING WELL.

THEN SHE SAID; ''THANKS RIVEN, YOU BROUGHT ME BACK. ''

''YOU FOUND YOU WAY BACK MUSA''. RIVEN SMILED.

''WELCOME BACK MUSA''. SKY KISSED MUSA ON HER HAND AND THEN HUGGED HER VERY WAS VERY HAPPY THAT MUSA WAS BACK.

THEN HELIA AND TIMMY AND BRANDON KISSED MUSA ON HER HEAD AND MUSA SMILED BACK TO SEE HER FRIENDS HAPPY.

HELIA WENT TO FLORA AND THEY BOTH WERE VERY HAPPY THEY KISSED EACH OTHER WITH HAPPINESS.

THE BOYS WENT OUT OF THE ROOM AND THE GIRLS STAYED AND CHAT WITH MUSA.

THEN EVERY ONE LEFT THE ROOM BUT BLOOM STAYED AND WHISPERED TO MUSA;'' CAN I SEND HIM IN?''

MUSA BLUSHED AND DIDN'T REPLY.

''I TAKE THAT AS A YES. I'M SENDING HIM IN''. BLOOM STORMED OUT THE ROOM.

''NO WAIT BLOOM, DON'T;'' MUSA TRIED TO STOP HER BUT WHO COULD STOP THE FAIRY OF THE DRAGON FLAME?

THEN RIVEN WAS GETTING PUSHED INTO THE ROOM BY STELLA AND BLOOM.

''NO GUYS, WAIT. LET HER REST''. RIVEN EXCUSED FROM GETTING IN.

''SHE NEEDS YOU IN''. TECNA PUSHED HIM IN WITH FORCE AND RIVEN FELL IN MUSA'S ROOM. AND AISHA CLOSED THE DOOR BEFORE HE COULD GET OUT.

THEN RIVEN WALKED TO MUSA AND PUT HIS HAND ON HER HAND.

MUSA OPENED HER EYES AND ASKED:'' MY FATHER DOSEN'T KNOW. RIGHT?''

''NO. WE DIDN'T TELL HIM''. RIVEN REPLIED

MUSA FELT RELIEF.

''WANT TO SAY SOMETHING?'' RIVEN ASKED

MUSA WAS VERY WEAK TO TALK. SO RIVEN REMAINED QUITE.

THEN MUSA SAID; ''YOU KNOW RIVEN, I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID TO ME EARLIER.''

''BUT DID YOU REALLY MEAN WHAT YOU SAID?''

''I DID MUSA''. RIVEN BLUSED KNOWING MUSA HEARD HIM SAY HE LOVED HER.

''BUT I UNDER STAND, IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH REDIL AND NOT ME''. RIVEN SAID.

''THERE YOU GO AGAIN, YOU JUST DON'T LET ME ADMIT THAT I LIKE YOU. YOU ALWAYS PUT YOUR PRIDE IN FRONT''. MUSA GOT ANGRY.

''PLEASE MUSA, DO NOT START, YOU'RE NOT IN THE CONDITION TO FIGHT''. RIVEN INSISTED ANGRILY.

''WHY? BECAUSE THE TRUTH HURTS! I WISH THE ARROW PASSED THROUGH MY HEART AND I WOULD NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN. WHY DID YOU BEG ME TO COME BACK TO YOU, JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS?'' MUSA YELLED AT RIVEN.

''I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO COME BACK FOR ME; I ASKED THAT FOR YOUR FRIEND AND YOUR FATHER.'' RIVEN REPLIED IN RETURN YELLED AT HER.

''I WISH I JUST DIE RIGHT NOW THEN TO SEE YOUR FACE''. MUSA SHOUTED AND THEN LAID ON THE BED SUFFERING FROM PAIN. SHE WAS TOO WEAK AND ALMOST FELL OFF THE BED BUT WHEN SHE SAW RIVEN COMING TO PICK HER UP, SHE GOT BACK IN HER BED BY HERSELF AND SAID:

''I NEED TO BE ALONE, SEND TECNA FOR ME''; IN A SLOW AND NORMAL VOICE.

RIVEN LEFT THE ROOM WITH ANGER AND DID NOT SAY ANY THINGTO ANYONE.

RIVION LEFT THE ROOM WITH ANGER AND DIDN'T SAY ANY THINGTO ANYONE

BUT STOPED IN THE WAY AND RETURNED TO MUSA'S ROOM. SHE WAS STANDING IN THE WINDOW WHERE SHE WAS WATCHING KIKO SITTING ALL SAD ON A BENCH.

SHE CALLED OUT TO KIKO AND HUGGED THE SWEET RABBIT.

THEN RIVEN WALKED TOWARDS MUSA AND CALLED OUT TO HER. WHEN MUSA TURNED AROUND SHE DIDN'T SAID ANY THING BUT JUST FELL IN RIVION'S ARMS FOR A WHILE.

RIVEN APPOLAGIZED FOR HIS BEHAVIOUR OF A FEW MOMENTS AGO, REDIL WAS IN THE COUD WATCHING EVERY THINGFROM THE WINDOW AND THEN HE LEFT.

MUSA ALSO APPOLAGIZED FOR HER BEHAVIOUR!

THEY SPENT A LOT OF TIME HUGGING EACH OTHER AND THEN THEY KISSED BUT SUDDENLY RIVION PULLED APART AND MUSA ASKED:

'' I GUESS THEY ARE BEHIND ME. RIGHT?''

'' I DON'T KNOW, YOU BETTTER ASK THEM''. RIVION SAID SMILING AND POINTING THE GIRLS AND SPEACIALIST STANDING IN THE DOOR BEHIND MUSA.

THE NEXT MORNING EVERY ONE WAS WALKING IN THE QUAD ENJOYING THE COOL BREEZES OF HAPPINESS WHEN THEY SAW MUSA COMING OUT WALKING WITH HELIA'S SUPPORT AND THEN SITTING DOWN ON A BENCH SMILING LOOKING AT HER FRIENDS AND RIVION WHO SEEEMED TO MAGICALLY CHANGED A LOT.

…

CURIOSITY;

WHAT HAPPENED TO JANE?

WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN WITH MUSA AND REDIL?

WILL RIVION'S FAMILY ACCEPT MUSA?

WHEN IS STELLA'S WEDDING GONNA TAKE PLACE?

WHERE THE ARROW DID CAME FROM?

IS RIVION AND MUSA GETTING BACK TOGETHER?

TO FIND OUT THE QUESTIONS YOU'LL HAVE TO READ

"THE LOVE CRASHERS"


End file.
